Sampson Stonewall
Sampson Stonewall Initial Character Build * Street Name: Just call me Sam * Age (in 2070): 2 (he thinks he's 33) * Demographics: Hispanic * Archetype: Hitter/Grifter = Background = In his mind, he is Sampson Stonewall, a disgraced bodyguard who failed to protect his last client and was framed for her murder. She was a rising sim starlet who overdosed on BTLs, and he believes all of the evidence of the crime points to him. He also believes that there is some sort of media conspiracy that has reached out and silenced all of his contacts (Hung Out To Dry). He doesn't know why people point and gape at his natural good looks or why none of his phone numbers on his rolodex work. In reality, he is the escaped clone of Charles Nelson Riley, a famous movie action hero and martial artist. CNR (as he is called by his fans) is known as an eccentric method actor who often leaves for months at a time to "study a role". CNR actually refused to participate in the serial sim movie series "The Bodyguard", in favor of some independent film that no one has ever heard of. Aztechnology, the owner of the shell company that owns the media company that was to produce the series, decided to take some of the money that would have gone into hiring CNR for the project and create a clone of him. They modified the clone's brain to easily accept a memory engram of the Sampson Stonewall character using Dreamchipper technology, and to also readily accept multiple languages (they were seeking an international distribution). Sampson doesn't know that he's actually an escaped clone. Because his past and his memories are wholly manufactured, he doesn't realize that his charming good looks are actually those of a famous (if campy) actor in the silver sims. Oddly enough, he fits right in the LA shadows, as there are many CNR look-alikes running around trying to make it in an acting career. Unfortunately, sometimes when you are paranoid, they really ARE out to get you. Aztechnology isn't too happy about having an escaped clone of Chuck Riley running around, and they would like a return on their investment (Wanted). = Notoriety/Street Cred = = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Escaped Clone * Type O Body * Linguistics (The studio wanted to pursue International distribution) * Martial Arts (+3 Unarmed DV) ** Kick Attack Maneuver (+1 reach when kicking) ** Sweep Maneuver (Normal Melee Attack, Strength+net hits > Body = Knockdown and stun damage) ** Throw Maneuver (Strength + Unarmed opposed test, thrown a number of meters equal to net hits) ** Finishing Move Maneuver (May use up the next action as an interrupt to attack again immediately) Flaws * In Debt (owes 25k nuyen, with 2,500 nuyen interest) * Hung Out to Dry (All of the contacts that he had are actually part of the fictional background that was imprinted in his head. They don't actually exist, except for a handful of cameo roles who were slated to appear as themselves.) * Wanted = Abilities = * Body 3 * Agility 5 (9) * Reaction 4 * Strength 5 (9) * Charisma 5 * Logic 2 * Intuition 3 * Willpower 2 * Edge 6 = Cyberware/Bioware = Bioware (Total Essence Cost: 4.3, halved to 2.15) * Bone Density Augmentation 4 (1.2 Base Essence) * Mnemonic Enhancer 2 (0.2 Base Essence) * Synaptic Booster 2 (1.0 Base Essence) * Muscle Toner 4 (0.8 Base Essence) * Muscle Augmentation 4 (0.8 Base Essence) * Reflex Recorder: Unarmed (0.1 Base Essence) * Trauma Damper (0.2 Base Essence) = Contacts = * Dr. Lance Heidelberg * Dolores * Mr. Keene - (Con 5/Loy 1) Aztechnology fixer. Rumored to be a Free Spirit. Looks like Mr. Clean. = Skills = Active * Unarmed 6 ** Takedowns Specialization (+2 dice for Sweep Maneuver and Grappling) * Influence Skill Group 5 * Perception 2 ** Specialization - Visual * Dodge 5 ** Specialization - Bodyguard * Stealth Skill Group 2 * Athletics Skill Group 2 Knowledge All Knowledge skills are at +2 due to Mnemonic Enhancer. * Bodyguarding 2 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) * Security Systems 2 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) * The LA Scene (Bars, raves, events and parties) 1 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) * Bartending 1 (+2 for Mnemonic Enhancer) Languages All Languages are at +2 due to Linguistics Edge. All Languages are at an additional +2 (for a total of +4) due to Mnemonic Enhancer. * Chinese 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * English (N) * French 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * German 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Japanese 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Korean 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Or'zet 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Portuguese 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Russian 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Spanish 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) * Sperethial 1 (+4 for Linguist and Mnemonic Enhancer) = Equipment = Sensors * Glasses Rating 4 100 ** Flare Compensation 50 ** Vision Enhancement 3 300 ** Vision Magnification 100 ** Low Light 100 * Earbud Rating 3 30 ** Audio Enhancement 3 300 ** Select Sound Filter 3 600 ** Spatial Recognizer 100 * RFID Cyberware Scanner 6 450 * RFID MAD Scanner 6 450 Weapons Miscellany * Flashpak 200 * Actioneer Business Clothes (5/3) 1500 ** Shock Frills 200 ** Nonconductivity 6 1200 * Funderwear (SecureTech PPP set and Form Fitting Body Armor) 8/7 * Tag Eraser 150 * Autopicker 6 1200 * Climbing Gear 200 * Chemsuit 6 600 * Survival Kit 100 * Medkit 6 600 * Survival Knife 50 * Subvocal Microphone 50 * 100m Rope 50 * Microwelder 250 * Adhesive (Tape) Rating 6 30 Underwater Gear * OXSYS Artificial Gill * Diving Armor (5/4) * Drysuit * Extra Air Tank * 5 Ink Grenades * 10 Glowstick Desert Gear * Desert Suit * Desert Survival Kit * Desert Goggles * Snake Mesh Socks * Desert Tent * Thermal Air Bag = Karma Log = * Episode Prologue: +4 Karma (4/4) * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +5,000 nuyen (2/4) * Episode 1: +9 Karma (11/13) * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +5,000 nuyen (9/13) * Takedowns Specialization: -2 Karma (7/13) * Bartending 1: -1 Karma (6/13) * Episode 2: +11 Karma (17/24) * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +5,000 nuyen (15/24) * Strength 5: -15 Karma (0/24) * Episode 3: +5 Karma (5/29) * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +5,000 nuyen (3/29) * Episode 4: +5 Karma (8/34) * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +5,000 nuyen (6/34) * Dodge 5: -5 Karma (1/34) * Episode 5: +5 Karma (6/39) * Karma to Cash: -2 Karma, +5,000 nuyen (4/39) * Stealth 2: -4 Karma (0/39) * Episode 6: +5 Karma (5/44) * Episode 7: +5 Karma (10/49) * Episode 8: +4 Karma (14/53) * Episode 6 Summary: +1 Karma (15/54) * Influence 5: -10 Karma (5/54) * Episode 9: +4 Karma (9/58) * Episode 10: +5 Karma (14/63) * Episode 11: +5 Karma (19/68) * Martial Arts level 2 (+1 DV): -10 (9/68) * Throw Maneuver: -4 (5/68) * Finishing Move Maneuver: -4 (1/68) * Episode 12: +5 Karma (6/73) * Episode 13: +6 Karma (12/79) * Martial Arts level 3 (+1 DV): -10 (2/79) * Kick Attack Maneuver: -2 (0/79) * Episode 14: +7 Karma (7/86) * Perception 2: -2 Karma (5/86) * Athletics 2: -4 Karma (1/86) * Karma to Cash: -1 Karma, +2,500 nuyen (0/86) * Episode 15-16: +9 Karma (9/95) * Episode 17: +4 Karma (13/99) = Misc Notes = Sampson Stonewall Journal 1 - Contract